


Fits Perfectly

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: One little word changes everything for the better.





	Fits Perfectly

“I need to try these on.” The angel brandished a handful of clothes on hangers, and gave Dean his trademark squint.

“Are you sure, Cas? If they're a brand and style you've bought before, you don't need to try 'em on again.”

“I need to try at least one pair of the jeans. They're a different style, and I'm not sure how they'll fit. Same with this sweater.”

Dean shrugged. They were in no rush. “Okay, the fitting room is back there. Come find me when you're done.”

Cas gave him the puppy dog eyes. “Can you come with me? I want your opinion on how they look.”

“'Kay.”

They made their way to the back of the store. The fitting room attendant, a young woman around Claire's age who looked bored almost to the point of unconsciousness, pointed Cas to a room. He turned to Dean and handed over his trench coat.

“Can you hold on to this for me? So I don't have to find a place to hang it up?” 

Dean took his coat and folded it over his arm, then plunked himself down on a bench nearby, close enough that he could hear the rustle of Cas moving around inside the fitting room.

The attendant looked his way and smiled – friendly, not flirty, just passing the time until her shift was up. “You look like a dutiful husband holding his wife's purse,” she said lightly.

Dean laughed, a surprised little “heh” leaving him at the image she described. He schooled his face into an approximation of meek husbandly subservience. “Don't be long, dear,” he sang out in a round, plummy voice.

Inside the fitting room the rustling stopped. All sound stopped, as if Cas was not only holding himself still but holding his breath as well. There was a suspended moment, and then a little gasped inhale and the angel murmured, “I-I'm almost done... honey.”

Dean blushed right out to the tip of his ears. Eyes fixed on the floor, he muttered, “Take your time,” while his mind raced. In an instant, a silly joke had knocked the world askew. Had Cas heard the attendant? Was he just playing along? Or did that one sweet word come with the weight of true feeling behind it? Dean didn't know, but he knew what he hoped.

His thoughts were still spinning, caught in a cycle of _maybe_ and _never_ , when the fitting room door opened and Cas hesitantly stepped out.

He was barefoot. The jeans cradled his thick thighs in faded denim like they'd been custom tailored. On top he was wearing a fuzzy v-neck sweater in a deep sapphire blue, so soft-looking that Dean's hands itched to touch. Dean took that all in with a glance, and then his gaze landed on the angel's face, and everything else dropped away.

Cas's expression was a blushing mix of nerves and elation and affection. His eyes were shining, and fixed expectantly on Dean. He raised his arms in a “ta-da” gesture, then dropped them back to his sides. “What do you think?”

Dean processed the words. It didn't feel like he was asking about the clothes, or at least not _only_ about the clothes. It didn't matter, though, because one answer covered all versions of the question.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” He stepped forward and pulled Cas into a tight hug, his hands sinking into the plush of the sweater and folding around the broad back beneath. “Fits perfectly.”

He felt Cas sigh and relax into his arms. “Yes, perfect,” he breathed against Dean's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The [Hey, Sweetheart](http://deancas-sweetheart.tumblr.com/) challenge isn't happening this year, which is a crying shame. Here's a little sweetheart of a drabble anyway.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this post on tumblr is [here.](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/182781116081/fits-perfectly)


End file.
